


Avs Roomies Drabbles

by Intrepid (Odddreamsofdoom)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odddreamsofdoom/pseuds/Intrepid
Summary: Thots about our three fave sweet boys.





	1. Stamped: Made in China

Inspired by this Tumblr text post:

_Tyson Jost: FOUR MONTHS!_

_JT Compher: What is he talking about?_

_Alexander Kerfoot: It’s not a big deal-_

_Tyson Jost: YOU STOOD BY AND WATCHED ME WATER A FAKE PLANT FOR FOUR MONTHS!_

_\---_

So. I refuse to believe Tyson Jost has the consistency to keep a plant alive for ONE month, nevermind him actually managing _four_. Let's be real, he's the kind of person who needs sticky note reminders to manage basic tasks.

_Although..._

This does paint the great picture of Kerf sitting at the kitchen island, bleary-eyed and cradling a steaming mug of coffee, ready and waiting as he watches Josty act out #17 on the Tyson Jost Things list saved on the notes app of his phone.

Josty may as well be walking around with his eyes closed, he’s still that close to sleep. At some point when this all started he’d taken to setting an alarm to remind him to water the little plant because it was a house warming gift and Tyson tries his best to take care of things people give him, especially when the person who gave it to him might find out if he kills it.

He actually bought a tiny little blue watering can and keeps it on the window ledge above the sink for this precise purpose.

JT is still sprawled out and snoring in bed. Without fail he’s always the last of the three of them to rise and has never bared witness to this particular Tyson ritual. He’s definitely _seen_ the watering can but it’s never occurred to him what it’s actually doing there. Maybe it’s ornamental???

Josty only comes to the realisation that the plant isn’t alive when he accidentally knocks over its pot and sends tiny grey speckled pebbles skittering across the countertop. The plant resting sadly, top down, with its hard translucent base staring back at him.

It’s embarrasing and a little humiliating and it puts Tyson in bit of a funk for the rest of the day, not quite at his usual level of exuberance at practice. He doesn't really think he’s being that obvious.

Alexander and JT notice though, and they leave Tyson at home for the short time it takes them to make a trip to the gardening department of _Home Depot_ and they go halves on a trio of real living succulents.

When they usher Tyson into the kitchen to present their offerings Tyson maybe tears up just a little bit and he tugs his boys in for a hard hug, his roommates are the BEST.

Sidenote: Tyson talks to his plants because he heard his mom say that its good for them. He keeps the plastic plant which he named Carmen and she lives on the ledge with her new family. Josty still talks to her whenever he’s sure no one is watching because at this point it's just become habit and she still feels real to him even if he's stopped watering her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the original post: https://incorrectcoloradoavalanche.tumblr.com/post/186778137781/tyson-jost-four-months-jt-compher-what-is-he


	2. we sway like wheat in the wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last frontpage headline of the school newspaper that year read: BEST-FRIENDS AND STAR ATHLETES MORE THAN FRIENDS AFTER ALL???

Tyson, JT, and Kerf tell everybody that they're going to Prom stag, that best-friends don't need dates.

They aren't fooling anyone with how they pair off for the slow dance. Or rather how they assemble themselves conspicuously into a close cozy thrupple.

Kerf is on one side facing Tyson, JT is at Tyson’s back and together they sway with each other beneath the pink beams of light from the lightshow machines. They're together and separate from the rest of the world, JT’s warm dry fingers threaded through Kerfy’s where they rest on Tyson’s hip.

The warmth and probably too much cologne smell of them create a bubble where nothing else matters.

One chaperone points them out to another and the second shrugs and just says that theyre not grinding or anything so they just leave them be to sort out their own shit. There are definitely photos that their friends share with them at a later date and they treasure them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they DO eventually make a formal commitment to each other.
> 
> The idea for this came from this gifset: https://jakelamb.tumblr.com/post/184123063241/hockey-2018-2019-colorado-avalanche


End file.
